Fan: GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta
Is Jimmy Casket really real? Well, here it is. This is what happened... I was walking home from the grocery store. My friend said something about VenturianTale.Although I thought it was stupid, it was entertaining, but some of my friends and enemies stopped coming around. I asked my bff's sister Marisa where she's been but when I looked inside her bedroom there were cops all over the place. It smelled like something died, but the blood gave it away. They told me to go home, this was a murder scene. "Who would do that?" I wondered. Three weeks later there were more policemen around than ever. I saw yellow tape everywhere, even at the elementary school. Elizabeth told me that three kids died in the computer room during school. I looked through the window. It said "VenturianTale Jimmy Casket murder GMod". That's so... weird. Elizabeth said that the police would always see Jimmy Casket on the computer or "Want to know my secret?" written on the walls with dark red blood. I was watching VenturianTale late one night. The power suddenly went off, but not the computer. It said "Run away in ten seconds before he comes". I got so scared (but please don't laugh, I wet my pants). I went to my car as I heard more screaming, it sounded like a boy... A ten year old at least. As I drove off I realized that three people were in my car. I was too frightened to even think about Jimmy Casket, but I saw the trunk open. It said'' "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"'' I just couldn't. He was in there, peeking out like a rabbit and whispering: "Do you want to know my secret?". I thought this was a dream, but I couldn't pinch myself because I crashed into a tree. My arm had a deep cut. The other people ran. Jimmy Casket had a branch through his stomach, but he was still alive and mumbling in a horrid voice. I simply fainted. I woke up in a hospital. As my arm was stitched up and all, i could but wonder who was that beside me. It wasn't any of the people from my car. I looked closely I saw a knife on the table . He suddenly stood up and said: "Hi, my name is Jimmy Casket. I screamed until the doctor came. "IT'S HIM! TAKE ME AWAY, PLEASE, HE'LL KILL ME!" I was crying so much that when I stopped my eyes were very dry. The stupid nurse told the doctor I was crazy, of course. "SHUT UP, LADY! YOU KNOW NOTHING! KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM! RUN NOW, BEFORE HE TURNS!" ''Watching VenturianTale really paid off. I watched creepy pasta college and I noticed that when the Rake bit Johnny Ghost, he saw blood, then turned into Jimmy Casket. But my STUPID self unwrapped the bandage on my stitches. When he saw me bleeding, it started to happen. He started to say '' "Blood, blood, blood. Stab, stab, stab. Kill, kill, kill." He grabbed the knife from the table and went straight to the nurse. She should've listened to me... "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Those were her last words, as the doctor ran and screamed like a little girl. I ran too, but instead of screaming, I was breathing hard as I could but the crying didn't help at all. Then I heard a gun shot. I looked back: A soldier had shot him through the chest, right into the heart. Crazy maniac. He said slowly like he was brave, but scared a little too much. Jimmy's last words were: "I'll be back... I'm always around. Want to know my secret?" ''I don't know why, but I said "Y''es". ''This thing he said afterwards made me even more scared than I already was. "You'll be last, but if you watch me, you will be the first.' ''he disappeared in a cloud'' of smoke. I hoped it was dream. "''At least it wasn't Sally", I thought. Ten years later. I was thirty. I called'' a babysitter to watch Eren and Brooke. But when I came home the babysitter had a cut in the middle of her neck. Eren was mumbling in the middle of a crying "I don't want to know his secret", which meant she had already lost it. Brooke had knifes through her whole body. Over the babysitter's corpse there was a bloodstained note, which said: '"Lucky I didn't kill you... because you actually wanted to hear my secret. Also tell Venturian'' I said no more GMod Murder or else."' ''Seriously, I thought he was gonna kill me. ''But he did cut me fifteen times already. Is this it. Am I gonna die tomorrow... In a week... In a year...or... Now? moments later the police arrived asking my kids questions about who killed Brooke Eren said "it was Jimmy casket he asked us if we wanted to hear his secret" Jimmy casket whispered in my ear "STAB STAB STAB KILL" "STOP IT JIMMY JUST STOP" I yelled I saw him in the doorway as he yankeda knife off the kitchen table and lunge at Eren the cops shot him 20 times in the head he fell to the ground blood everywhere his eyes opened up and asked "where is toast..." his hoodie bloodstained I responded with "Your johnny ghost aren't you oh no the internet was right" ghost died that night but the next morning he was alive that was weird relax, fanfiction isn't real... Or is it? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Not Yet Rated Category:Fanmade Creeypasta